


Like a dream

by Shon95



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25807990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shon95/pseuds/Shon95
Summary: I dreamed something like this and decised to make it as a Fic.I left it almost finished for a long time and decided now to finish it, mostly because it's also my good friend, whom I like to call "Dante", birthday!!(sorry in late)Hope you all enjoy it.If there's any mistakes feel free to tell me!
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Like a dream

You're in a red room. Bound to a chair and in front of… a pole?  
What's the meaning of this? Why does this place remind you of "Love Planet" ?

What’s worse is that you can't even move a muscle of your body and your eyes are stuck on that pole. 

Someone is approaching.

You try to move your head, but you can't.  
You can only move your eyes.  
What you see is a flash of a darker red. 

You can't speak. Your voice echoes in your mind.  
"Dante? What the hell is happening?" 

He looks at you with lust, his eyes have a certain pink shine on them and his clothes… casual, as always. 

But why does he look so hot like that?  
There must be a mistake! You never saw Dante a sexy guy! 

But still, the way he moves toward you and how he sais sweet nothing to you makes you shiver...and you literally heard nothing come out of his mouth.  
He's approaching the pole now.  
"What are your plans sexy devil?" 

Those words, coming out of your mouth, you didn't expect it. 

Dante on the other hand started to move his hips. The same way he taunt his enemies.  
He moves his hands toward his torso, caressing his chest, holding the hem of the shirt.  
He take off his shirt, slowly. As if he want to tease you by showing you little by little his chest.  
His boobs falling heavy once the shirt pass them.  
'So big! I wanna touch em!'  
Your thoughts run. Like your eyes run toward his whole body.  
Exploring, looking for something that please your eyes.  
But his whole figure pleases you, making you squirm in place without notice. 

Dante notice it and smirk. He moves his legs around the pole feeling the cold surface with his naked legs. 

Wait! His legs are naked? When did he took them off? 

It doesn't matter. He started to move his body. He know what he's doing, like he danced on a pole for all his life. 

Precise and perfect. His legs reach as high as they can, while his arms try to hold his body in place. 

He get down and start to move his hips more. Getting lower and lower.  
Until he's on his knees with the pole in front of him. 

He lick the pole. Move his hands around it in circular motion. Hump the pole by moving his hips up, slapping his ass in a casual way. 

"Hope you're enjoying the view, baby girl." 

But you are still staring at his boobs. Sucking sharply you tell him,  
"I wanna suck on those bad girls, Dante!" 

You let out a moan escape your mouth. Your legs starting to move in a frantic way, wet folds making nasty sounds. 

His smirk was all but gentle. He got closer to you, like a panther.  
"You want 'em so bad?"  
You can't help but frantically move your head with a loud "Yes!" 

He gets closer, you can smell him. Roses and… something else, something that is both sweet and sour.  
You look down on his crotch and see a wet stain. 

"Dante…"  
He doesn't listen. He keep getting closer and closer to your lips and with a whisper he sais, "Want to really get the milk out of these bad girls?"  
He get up and sit in your lap, giving you a perfect view of his chest. 

"Go ahead babe. Start sucking"  
And you do. You start rotating your tongue around his areola, sensing his squirm.  
Then you start to flick your tongue over it, sucking hard in the end.  
His shark breath is music to your ears. 

But… Why is the chair moving?  
You stop for a second, his boob still in your mouth.  
He was moving his whole body while you sucked. 

You can feel that your hands are set free, that you can touch him now.  
But your body wants something else.  
And so, you start stroking his member in his boxers, causing him to moan. 

All you do is stroking him and sucking even harder on his nipple.  
He squirm even more because he's reaching his limit, but you don't care. You just want to see him come undone. 

Dante pushes you. He's got enough of you playing with him.  
He open up your legs. You savour the anticipation of what he's about to do. 

He's lowering his head, tongue hanging out of his mouth. Your legs are open wide for him to taste you. 

~~~~~

You wake up. A cold sweat on your forehand.  
You rise from your bed, 4am.  
All you can do is now look around your room and scream. 

"WHAT THE FUCK!" 

It was all a dream. A horny dream.


End file.
